Why, Americat?
by MysticalPotato
Summary: Just a short story on how Americat likes to ruin things for Alfred. I got the idea when my cat knocked over all my makeup. ;-; Rated T for mild cussing.


America sat on his couch, watching Baseball and munching on some McDonalds. However, little Americat had something else in mind. The little fluff ball jumped onto the couch, and right by America. Alfred gave his cat a pet on the head, however, wasn't paying much attention due to the rather loud Baseball game on the T.V. Of course Americat didn't care so much about attention, just wanted that damn burger.

_Alfred sure does like that burger. He won't give it up... _

_I know! I'll just get it hairy. _

_I'm amazingly smart._

And so Americat rubbed his tail all over the burger while Alfred wasn't looking. And when he went to get a bite, he found a nice surprise all over it. "Oh, ew." America flicked off the white cat hair off his burger, went to take another bite, and then set it down. "Yeah, I'd rather not eat that." Alfred looked over at Americat, and was greeted by big blue eyes looking up at him. He petted him on the head a few times, and received a purr in return. "Ugh, you little assnugget. You're lucky I like you." He petted the cat's head one more time, before getting up to throw away his (now furry) burger.

He tossed it in the trash can, and headed back to the couch to watch TV, and Americat silently went over to the kitchen, pulled himself onto the counter, and lunged at the trash. He knocked it over, and the burger landed right next to him. So he casually grabbed it and ran as his owner got up to investigate the crash. "Ugh, what the hell little dude?" America sighed, and bent down to pick up the trash.

* * *

America rolled over onto his back, fast asleep. It was a Sunday, so the blonde would be sleeping in until about twelve until he had to force himself awake, or before a very annoying Englishman called him and woke him up. How the hell did he even know he was sleeping? Alfred asked this question many times before, and would receive the answer of "Because I raised your bloody arse and I know you refuse to get up if you're not forced". So there was a reason to thank, and hate Iggy-brows.

But at the time being, it was only about eight o'clock, and he had a good few more hours before being forced awake. And he was enjoying every second of his slumber, especially the dream of dancing ice cream cones and floating hamburgers. But Americat had something else in mind.

_Alfred is sleeping in! He'll be late for work! As a hero, I'll wake him up with my awesome ninja skills!_

Americat jumped onto the dresser, and pulled his fluffy butt onto it's surface. He got into pouncing position, and wiggled his rump, then lunged off and landed on America's face.

"GAH!" America yelped, and shot up, looking around like someone was robbing him or something. Then he looked down, and realized it was just his freaking cat. He was, yet again, greeted by big blue eyes. Damnit, he couldn't be mad at that! America sighed, and pulled himself out of bed to go downstairs.

He was wide awake thanks to his genius cat.

_...Oh yeah. It's Sunday. _

_Oops._

* * *

Alfred was getting ready for work, and was brushing his teeth and doing other morning stuff. Though he was half-dead, he was moving pretty quickly, and almost stepped on his cat eight times because he wouldn't move. So now he was in his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist since he had just gotten out of the shower. He had a few things laid out on the sink, such as toothpaste, hairbrush, etc. Americat was at the bottom of the sink, looking up at Alfred with his usual doe-eyes. America, however, hadn't noticed him.

And he also didn't notice when Americat crouched down to pounce.

_PAY ATTENTION TO MEEEEE! O~O _

That is, until Americat landed on the sink and knocked everything off of it.

America groaned, and picked Americat, and set him back on the ground. "Stay." And he picked everything up, set it back on the counter, and went back to what he was doing.

_WHY WON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TOOO MEEEE? D': _

And so Americat was back on the sink, and America's stuff was back on the floor, and America was about to throw his cat out the window.

_What's wrong with you bro? You seem a bit tense. _

_Oh wait, you can't hear me, I'm a cat. _

_Heh... _

_Meow._

* * *

Americat had been a bit clingy all week, and in fact, very annoying.

So Alfred had his revenge in mind. He had bought one of those laser pointer thingies and was told cats go nuts over them. He was just gonna see if he could fly his cat at the wall with this thing. Atleast, that's what Italy said would happen. As expected, Americat ran up to him when he opened the door. He turned on the laser, and put it right in front of Americat.

_What... what is that? _

_Is this the mysterious red dot Itabby told me about? _

America wiggled the light a bit, and Americat's eyes followed it.

_I..._

_I must get it... _

He pounced for it, but was utterly shocked when it wasn't under his paws._ What..? _And now it was on the wall._ HEY! That's impossible! _Americat lunged at the wall, landing face first on the floor. _Whaaaaaat? _

So now a very confused cat was lunging at the wall over and over, and a smirking owner was having a lot of fun with a laser pointer.


End file.
